


Sam's Twink Years

by Lily_Alice_Adams



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Teasing, Twink, gagging, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 17:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1907115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Alice_Adams/pseuds/Lily_Alice_Adams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knew he was sick, but who couldn't stop looking at his twink brother Sam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Twink Years

Dean looked over at his father, helping his young brother with his homework. He felt sick to his stomach, not because his dad was showing affection for the first time to his brother, but because all he could think about were the small hands that twirled the pencil as he looked up at his father with love in his eyes. 

The eldest Winchester son was sick, and he knew it. He couldn't stop thinking about his twink younger brother. The long, elegant limbs that only held enough muscle to give little definition. The plump lips he liked to lick whenever Dean was looking at him, long, soft locks of brown hair that was begging to pulled, mocking Dean as he knew he couldn't touch. 

John was going to kill him. 

But now the fucking gorgeous teen had started to wear skinny jeans and Dean's favourite, ripped skinny jeans. They showed his perfect arse, tight around the thighs that should be wrapped around Dean's waist. Along with the jeans he had gotten a liking to plaid shirts would laugh at him, as they were tight around Sam's body, closer than Dean could ever be.

Sam noticed the staring, looking up to make eye contact with the hunter. Dean had to look away when he licked the bite able lips and winked at his brother, fluttering his long eyelashes. Dean knew Sam could do what his father was teaching him, he just liked the attention from the only two men in his life. 

Lately Dean was starting to worry if it wasn't just him who was seeing a slutter side to his brother. Their father would hold eye contact a little too long, keep his hand on Sam's arms a little too long, but Dean still knew Dean would die if he touched his brother. 

He couldn't think to when he started getting cock teased by his brother, or when he wasn't having wet dreams about his brother's lips and sweet moans. He remembers waking up to moans coming from the bed beside him. Sam had fingered himself with two fingers, crying out to come. Dean had to pretend to be sleeping until he didn't run over and smother his brother. 

"Dean!" John called, he sounded frustrated, clearly Dean had been thinking about Sammy' s fingers too long. 

"I'm going out, help your brother with his homework." As John stood to move away, Sam placed a hand on his thigh and looked up at him. "Bye, daddy." Sam whisper in a child's voice, soft, innocent and fucking hot. 

The slut was working his father too. John quickly said his goodbyes and left. In his defence, if Sam had done that to him, he would have jizzed in his pants. 

Sam smiled sweetly and picked up his book and sat beside Dean on the uncomfortable motel couch. "Can you help me please?" Looking up at Dean, fluttering already long eyelashes and with a light grip on Dean's knee, Sam knew how to get his brother hot. 

"I don't think I know it...Sorry, Sammy." His voice was dripping with defeat. He probably could help, but he didn't have the self control like his father. 

Sam's face fell, but he soon recovered with an innocent smile. "Can I watch TV with you?" His voice was hopeful that he would be allowed, as if had ever said no. 

"Sure." It's only TV what could go wrong? Dean sighed mentally once he had said that, a lot of things could happen when a twink of your wet dreams is gagging for it beside you. 

After ten minutes everything seemed fine, Sam had shuffled closer to Dean, nuzzling his face in Dean's neck, but nothing Dean couldn't handle. That until Sam pulled out a lollipop, bright red and strawberry flavour. 

Taking a deep breath as Sam man handled the plastic wrapper before popping it in his mouth. He sucked noisily, moaning at the flavour on his tongue. Dean knew not to look down, if he looked down and saw pull red lips sucking the treat he would lose all control. 

Maybe one look?

The lips encased the plastic handle, he only saw the bright red tip when the small pink tongue massaged the sugary tip. Gentle swirling it around his mouth, moaning sinfully before looking up at Dean, smiling sweetly at his actions. 

Losing any self control he once had, Dean pulled the lollipop away, throwing it any direction. Sam's face filled with shock and horror turned to Dean. "I was sucking on that!" Sam stropped. 

Taking a hand full of hair and pulling Sam's face to look at him and not looking for the red sweet. "Get on the fucking floor." Dean growled, baring his teeth like an Alpha wolf. 

Something sparked in Sam's eyes, the passion, fear and excitement danced together in his irises, taking Dean's breath away. He moved onto his knees quicker than a bitch in heat. He sat panting, waiting for Dean to give it to him. 

The firm hand stayed in his hair, tugging the younger boy forward. Sam soon to me the hint and unbuttoned the worn jeans and unzipping them with his teeth. Sam clearly knew what he was doing as he never stopped making eye contact. 

Pulling the semi hard prick out of the jeans and placing kitten licks up the shaft, using his tongue to map the hot skin until it was hard and aching. Ignoring the whimpers coming from Dean's mouth, sucking the spongy head and using both hands to wrap around the base. 

Slapping Sam's hands away and muttering "No hands." Between his clenched teeth. Sam smiled devilishly, moving his hands to Dean's thighs, massaging them as he went down. 

Sam would only go down half way on Dean's cock, it was huge compared to others he had to do no hands. Placing a hand in the soft locks he pushed Sam's head down, the feel of the young throat gag around him. The hands on his thighs tightened painfully, Dean knew Sam wanted air. 

Letting the boys head go, he watched him cough and wipe his face from the saliva he had dribbled. "You're such a good boy, Sammy." Dean whispered, wiping the tears off Sam's cheek bones. 

"Will you come on my face?" He questioned, tipping his head to the side with more innocence's than Dean could handle. 

Sam took the loud moans as a yes and started to run his small hands up the precum dripping from his cock, while he sucked the shaved balls into his mouth. Taking both into his mouth, stretching his mouth to give his brother as much pleasure as possible. 

"I'm going to cum, baby, all over your face like you want." Dean pulled Sam way, letting him sit on his knees, waiting for his prize. 

Dean's climax his him like a wave crashing into his body. His muscles locked up as he watched him paint his brother's face in white. Sam smiled as he wiped the semen off his chin, eyelash and forehead, placing the wet digits in his mouth. Moaning at the taste that assaulted his tongue. 

Dean lay back on the couch, exhausted from one of the best orgasms of his life. "Was I good, Dean?" Sam asked, crawling on to Dean's lap and kissing the relaxed jaw.

Reaching up, the elder Winchester grasped the jaw of his younger brother to force eye contact. "You're mine. Only mine." Dean growled through clenched teeth, Sam just smiled. 

"That's what dad and Bobby said."


End file.
